


Blessed

by Delta_Immortal



Series: TWfemslash Week Summer 2014 (B-List) [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Foot Massage, Lesbian Relationship, foot worship, jenniferkali, slight bloodplay, twfemslash, twfemslash week day two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2083710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delta_Immortal/pseuds/Delta_Immortal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julia has a foot fetish. Kali has nice feet. It's a match made in heaven. </p><p>Written for the TWfemslash week, day two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blessed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for TW femslash week: Day 2. It can be also found on my tumblr!
> 
> Also, I stuck with Jennifer's real name.

Julia has always loved the sight of Kali’s feet. A match made in heaven, if you will- a druid for an alpha, a lover for a fighter, and a fetishist for someone who always took such pride in her feet. 

Kali grins as Julia touches them gently at first, making sure her nails aren’t torn off or making sure her feet haven’t been exposed to wolfsbane in the fighting. She’s hunched over hands scraping over the claws, making sure none of them have been harmed. 

As if they would. Kali is an alpha. She might not be Talia Hale strong, but she is strong nonetheless. Besides, she knows it’s all for show. Julia’s emissary status is fading away, her stares and caress a little too lover. 

That, and the scent of Julia’s natural wetness radiating from between her thighs on the chair. Kali’s nostrils flare, breathing in the scent of it. 

“You know, I think I might have strained it,” Kali comments almost offhandedly. Julia lets a grin escape her studious face- she knows what Kali is doing. Yet she doesn’t stop, her hands around her alpha’s foot and digging in, the florescent light of her home gleaming against her painted nails. 

Kali likes those nails. Often she wishes she could paint her own, but claws are not something that can be painted, given how quickly they grow. 

Occasionally Julia will let her nails scrape along the bottom of Kali’s foot- yes, just like that- and Kali’s back arches a bit. Julia is teasing her, just like how Kali has been teaching Julia. And with that in mind, Julia meets her eyes, devious, challenging, before leaning down and sucking on her big toe, claw and all. 

The alpha’s thighs move, trying to readjust for the wetness she knows is building inside of her. Julia lets go of the toe and traces the length of her claw over her bottom lip, the tiniest scent of blood filling the air as she cuts herself on it. 

Her lips are always beautiful covered in blood. Julia smirks up at her, running her tongue over her lip, relishing in the taste of her own blood. The scent mixes in with their arousals, sending a spark through Kali’s primal self. 

She retracts her claws, putting her right foot underneath Julia’s skirt. 

Kali isn’t surprised by the lack of panties. She’d smelled it the moment Julia had stepped onto the battlefield. She isn’t surprised by Julia’s wetness, not at all as she runs her toe along her emissary’s folds, the sticky-sweet-lubricant something like a toy. It helps her rub up against her druid smoothly, helps her press in all the right places. 

Her lover’s heartbeat races in Kali’s ears. She can practically feel the electricity from the scent of her skin; she can see the flush as her other foot finds Julia’s blouse, slowly popping buttons downward, watching as the flush spreads to the top of her bosom. Julia’s bra is lacy and flirty- all in anticipation for this moment. 

Julia’s breath hitches and her hands grab onto Kali’s foot. They both know Julia is no match for the alpha’s strength, but still Kali lets her left foot be guided into Julia’s face, squirming a little as Julia sucks and nibbles on the balls of her feet. 

The sensations fly to her own clit, wet and heavy, but Kali keeps rubbing Julia’s clit, teasing her, never touching her clitoris. Julia’s hips are beginning to rock now, the seat soaked beneath her. Good thing it’s an oak stool, easy to clean. 

Kali lets her big toe find Kali’s entrance, rubbing up harshly against her. Julia gasps, her breasts knocking her shirt out of the way as her back arches, rubbing mindlessly against Julia’s foot in a desperate attempt for friction. Little mewls come out of her mouth and reverberate from her lips to Kali’s heel, sending shockwaves throughout the alpha. 

It makes Kali gush when Julia is like this, needy, hungry, frenzied. She’s running on nothing but instinct, finding her abandon and it makes Kali’s blood boil that she’s the one doing this, that she’s the one bringing her to orgasm. 

A very small one shudders through the druid as she comes. Julia never makes her orgasms last long- she prefers it when Kali rings them out of her, making her come so many times before she finally gets oversensitive. Kali sits up, feeling Julia’s heat around her foot, her feet wet, sticky, but feeling particularly… blessed right now. 

“To the sofa, love,” Kali murmurs, sliding off the table and picking up her lover. She buries her face between Julia’s breasts, making little sucks and nips as Julia whimpers, dripping onto the hardwood floors. They’re not going to make it to the bed, not tonight. 

She sets Julia down on the fake leather couch, spreading her legs wide. Julia throws her head back and Kali places her druid’s hands on her head before pulling her hips forward, giving her better access to that sweet nectar between her legs. 

Easily Julia opens, ankles falling around Kali’s back as she starts to lick. Something primal hits her as she licks, something kind and good; she’s providing, she’s caring for her druid, a good alpha. Julia comes apart and it’s because of Kali, because of how good Kali is- there’s a sense of pride welling up in her chest. She takes bigger licks, her finger sliding in and out of Julia’s hole, just enough friction against her entrance to make Julia cry out with enough force to startle the alpha. 

Kali quickly recovers, though, longer licks along Julia’s long labia, occasionally nibbling and sucking along the side. Julia’s hips shift as she breathes, squirming through it, not unlike before. Julia squirms. It reminds Kali of prey.

“Wanna get a toy, love?” Kali asks before licking at her clit, fast, light strokes that pepper along the nub. Julia shakes her head, unable to form words. The druid lets out another moan before she finally starts grinding her pelvis against Kali’s face. 

Kali shoots her a grin before acknowledging Julia’s desperation. She sucks. Her fingers are covered in a thick, wet slick and her mouth is getting a little tired since healing from the fight, but Julia’s chest heaves again and Kali sucks a little harder. 

Wetness explodes over Kali’s fingers as Julia’s body tightens up. Kali keeps going, trying to keep Julia in that blissful state of mindlessness for as long as she can. Julia’s throat constricts in a soundless scream; Kali keeps sucking and pressing her fingers against her lover’s pulsing heat. 

Finally Julia sinks back bonelessly into the sofa, the scent of satisfaction emanating deep from her core. Kali gives a feral grin as she looks up at her lover. 

Julia shoots her one right back. 

“Your turn,” she announces, her eyes sparkling.


End file.
